Hour Glass
Hour Glass Please do not use Hour Glass/the content/the picture without my consent please and thank you! Hour Glass is Jacquelyn's o.c. Canon infobox art by Luna-The-NightWing and modern infobox art by Nightstrike. Appearance Hour Glass has pale icy blue scales, with a pale yellow underbelly. His head is that of an IceWing shaped like a diamond and is very narrow. He is a lean dragon that also has a surprisingly strong but narrow, whip like tail with a scorpion-like barb on the end of his tail. He has golden eyes, a forked pink tongue, and ridged, serrated claws to grip the ice while traveling by talon around his habitat. He has also been noted to have dark bluish-red blood almost a purple color. His claws are described as "four times sharper than average claws" due to them being serrated. Hour Glass did not inherit a long neck from his SandWing mother but is built to survive both the desert and cold weather. His fire is said to have gold and blue tinges to it. He has a very pale yellow or vanilla yellow underbelly. From the icicle spikes going down his back up to the tip of his snout is gold, complete with a nose-spike, and a smaller horn under his ear. The rest of his face is the color of his body. Except for the below the end of his lower jaw which is golden. He has ridge going from the bottom of his neck to 3/4 of his tail. Personality Hour Glass is a handsomely sweet dragon. Despite being put at the lowest circle in the lowest rank, he's almost at the top. He has proven to be a hard worker because of that. There is nothing he won't do to prove himself. If the Queen asked for his opinion he answered truthfully and with a honest heart quickly earning him a spot on the Queens list of every dragons. He knew she knew he knew she could trust him and that he was reliable. He also got a rank higher. He was good at choosing what should stay a secret and what should not. When hunting he always knew the best spots and even this got him a rank higher. Hour learned quick and outwitted every fox in the book. Abilities Hour Glass can withstand subzero temperatures and very bright light. His serrated claws are excellent at gripping ice and can be used to tear into his enemies' flesh quite easily, and being clawed by him is said to be similar to being clawed four times. Hour Glass is describe as having a sharp, glittering, and bright mind that is hard to read, but even harder to read when he clumps together because his mind reflects off other IceWings. He is also able to survive extended time periods without water. But needs food. His two main defenses is his ability to breathe fire and poison other dragons with his venomous barbed tail, which he uses by stabbing his enemies' hearts, spines, and skulls. The venom in his barb acts like scorpion venom. His venom might possibly target blood cells to let bacteria set in. A wound will turn black and become infected, with the darkness spreading gradually. His venom sac, which carries his venom, is most likely located right under his barb. The venom's lethality depends on the dosage. A full dose can kill almost instantly, while a smaller dose kills slowly. If it is not a full dose, it can be countered by the juice from a brightsting cactus, which grows commonly outside Thorn's stronghold, and is shown to be sold in the Scorpion Den. Hour Glass can also radiate moderate heat from his scales, no matter what the temperature outside. But he can also radiate moderate a chill from his scales but is somewhat harder depending on the heat outside. He has good hearing and a good sense of smell. As a dragonet he was taught how to hold his tail a certain way, as not to accidentally harm his fellow IceWings and SandWings. He has also been known to hold his tail in a more threatening manner, mimicking that of a scorpion's threatening stance. History Something magically happened that night when Hour Glass's parents met. And no one really no what happened that night but the next thing everyone knew was the couple settled down and planned on having dragonets. They did have a dragonet but their was no plural about it. Princess Burn was angry as well angry as a dragon gets when someone she trusts a lot disobeys her orders. She killed the dragonets grandparents on his SandWing side first. Next his parents but when she went to the cradle where he should have been sleeping she found him gone. Time was ticking as his IceWing grandparents were escaping with him. They couldn't let her get him. Yes, it was against Queen Glaciers law but she allowed them under one condition to hide in her kingdom. That condition was she choose the name, he started at the lowest rank in the lowest circle, and if anyone else brought a hybrid into her kingdom it dies as did they if their grandson betrayed them. Now Hour Glass was safe but he needed something to do as he grew older. Queen Glacier made him a healer. His grandparents were proud of him and the Queen, well she might had married him had it not been for their age difference. She no longer regretted her decision because as a healer Hour Glass was able to get out on the battle field and go from one dragon to the next in a matter of one or two minutes. Her saved millions of soldiers and it was all because of him. But one day something good happened the war was over so of course he didn't have to be mister nurse anymore. I mean he still did but he wasn't having to be on duty 24\7 anymore. But he still wasn't old enough to get married so he became a scientist also to study a variety of plants. While he was gone though a tragedy stuck, Glacier was dead and Darkstalker was back. It was the kind of things NightWings told around a giant bonfire or I should say the Volcano, but since IceWings didn't like fire to much they told it around Ice Ash Chimney somewhere in the palace with a fire of blue ice. However, there was one problem they all seemed to tell different views of the story. Too different of views, so he decided to become a writer and wrote the true story of Darkstalker's family life and why the hybrid prince was the way he was. Yes, now Hour Glass was a Writer \ Author \ Healer. And he was living the life until Queen Snowfall kicked him out of the palace. Relationships Please ask me if you would like your o.c to be in a relationship with mine! Thank yinz all. Name: WIP WIP Name: WIP WIP Trivia *Hour Glass's name was inspired by the fact that he's part IceWing and Part SandWing, on the planet Pluto it's so cold that you would break like glass when you drop it. And Sand is put in and Hour Glass to time you. *His mother was a IceWing while his father was a SandWing, his mothers genes dominated his fathers so that his body base was mainly IceWing while he inherited a ridge, barb, and nose spike from his father. *Hour Glass can fly of the great ice cliff because he is 50% IceWing. However, he is not allowed because Snowfall is a really mean Queen sometimes. Gallery Free SandWing IceWing (2).png|By Luna-The-NightWing|link=Luna-The-NightWing Category:Characters Category:SandWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Males Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Occupation (Writer)